


All the Same Love Story

by Mayo_nice12



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Major Breakup, Multi, Non main pairing End game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo_nice12/pseuds/Mayo_nice12
Summary: "You promised but then you the one that broke it"When Kyungsoo no longer be the reason behind of Chanyeol's smile
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

"Promise that we'll go to Kyoto together" 

"I promise" Chanyeol tangled their pinky finger together,looking forward for their future 

□□□□□□□■■■■■

"Chanyeol-ah,I bring your favourite egg sandwich" Kyungsoo places his lunch box on his lap and open it

"Which one do you want?" Kyungsoo blink his round eyes.

"It look same to me,anything is fine" Chanyeol says,

"No,it's different" Kyungsoo whines,pointing at his food

"This one don't have peppers,this one got extra mayonnaise"

"Ok then,I want the extra mayonnaise one" 

"But...I don't eat peppers" Kyungsoo pouts,

Chanyeol laughs,pinch Kyungsoo's cute nose.

"Then why do you bother to ask me??" 

"I just...want to play with you hehe" Kyungsoo giggles.

Chanyeol smiles,looking at his boyfriend.Kyungsoo,his best friend.When they met at the first time,Kyungsoo was very lonely and quiet boy.But as Chanyeol get know him,Chanyeol success bring out the little sunshine inside Kyungsoo.

"You talk more nowadays," Chanyeol says,patting Kyungsoo's hair.

"Y-you not..l-like it??" Kyungsoo mutters.

"No,i really love to hear you talking more.I love to see your hearty lips moves" 

Kyungsoo blushed,looking down on the ground.

"And I love that hearty lips on mine too," Chanyeol says,pulling Kyungsoo into a sudden kiss.

□□□□□■■■■■■

"Bye Channie,study hard okay?!!" Kyungsoo says,giving Chanyeol a 'fighting' pose.

Chanyeol just smiles,nodding his head.After sending Kyungsoo to the classroom,Chanyeol walks back to him.

Chanyeol pulls out his chair and drops his head on the table.

"Let me guess...egg sandwich again?" Jongdae,Chanyeol's deskmate, looking at the taller one.

"What you expect from him.That is the only thing that he can do by himself" Chanyeol scoffs.

"I wonder why you still going on with him.You can just end your relationship" 

"I don't know.I still love him but…"

"You're slowly falling out?" Jongdae adds

"I don't know but I get annoyed when he calls me every night. I'm tired of accompanying him along the day and I'm so lazy when he asks me to study with him.

"Well,I told you he's boring.But you the stubborn head,keep loving him for 2 years"

"Well,that's old story...but now...i don't know, I'm not getting any feelings when i'm with him"

■■■■■□□□□□

Kyungsoo looked at his phone,smiling wide.

"What are you looking for?" Baekhyun asks,wrapping his arms over Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Ahh,I'm looking at this.." Kyungsoo show his screen

"Ohh the Kyoto plan? "

Kyungsoo nods.

"Do you really want to go with him?Does he agree to go with you?" 

"We already promised last year.We also promised to take Medicine too" Kyungsoo says excitedly

"I'm happy then," Baekhyun smiles,trying his best to please his friend.He knew Chanyeol already fell out of love.

□□□□□□■■■■

"Good morning everyone!! We got a new student today.Please introduce yourself." Mr Lee as the classroom teacher asks the new girl.

"Ya,she's so beautiful" Jongdae nudges Chanyeol to look at the new girl.

"Annyeonghaseyo,my name is Jang Hyomin. You can call me Hyomin."

Chanyeol looked up and stared at Hyomin.He gasped; She looked like an angel.His heart suddenly moved fast.

"Hmm You can take your seat beside Hera.Hera,take care of you new friend okay??" 

"Okay Mr Lee" Hera smiles,pulling out the chair for Hyomin.

Hyomin walks into her designated seat,puts her bag on the side of the table.She feels someone look at her,so she slowly looks up.A sudden blush comes through her cheek as she looks straight into the handsome face.

"Hey,welcome to class 5-1" 

A husky yet soft voice melts Hyomin.

"T-thanks" 

"I'm Chanyeol btw" Chanyeol gives his smiles to the shy girl

And just like that,Chanyeol doesn't realize that his heart is just beating for someone's else.

□□□□□■■■■■

"So,how are you going back home?" Chanyeol places his backpack on his left shoulder.

"Ohh, my driver will pick me up," Hyomin says,fixing her bangs.

"Oh let me walk you to the entrance gate," Chanyeol says,snatching Hyomin's bag into his right shoulder.

"Hey..I can bring by myself" 

"I can even bring you to myself" Chanyeol smirks.

Hyomin giggles;He adorable 

Both of them walked together,chatting about each other.

"Are you single?" Hyomin asking bravely

"You think?" Chanyeol walks backwards,facing the reddened Hyomin.

"Chanyeol!!" 

Chanyeol turns,sees Kyungsoo's best friend,Baekhyun runs to him.He sighs.

"Kyungsoo gets hit by Ray and the gang.You should help him now!!" 

"Why didn't you help him??" 

"What??" Baekhyun screams in disbelief

Chanyeol screams,frustrated.Kyungsoo always gets bullied by the school bully and Chanyeol is always the one that saves him.

"I'm sorry Hyomin,I gonna help my friend" 

"Oh,it's fine.Be careful" Hyomin says

Baekhyun looking at the two;What's going on here? 

■■■■■□□□□

"I'm sorry,Ray.I don't know that the answer will be wrong.Im totally sorry.Please forgive me"Kyungsoo crying his eyes out.

*dush* 

Another punch hit his face.Kyungsoo grunts in pain,hoping Chanyeol to save him.

"Because of you,I need to clean up the toilet just because of my low marks.You should do better." Ray shouts,swings a long stick up.As he wants to swing the stick to Kyungsoo's head,he feels a strong grip on his wrist.

"I bet you don't want to do that." Chanyeol says,without smiling.

"The protective boyfriend is here~" Ray teases Chanyeol.

"Just stop it Ray.Until when you gonna disturb Kyungsoo.Bullying doesn't make your mark increase.You need to study,dumbhead." 

"What do you call me?" Ray pulls Chanyeol by his collar 

"Dumb.head" Chanyeol stares Ray without fear in his eyes.

"What's going on here?Why are you still in school building.You should go home right now!" Mr Kim,the school discipline teacher coming towards them with Baekhyun beside him.

'Why do you need to call me if you want to call the teacher?' Chanyeol whispers to himself.

Ray and his gang walks away,give Chanyeol

"It-not -over-yet".

" Ohh Chanyeol,are you okay?Do I need to call the doctor for you?" Mr Kim rambles his hands on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pushes away the teacher.He hates the teachers in school because they are just doing nice to him as he is son of the school headmaster.

"No need,Let's go" Chanyeol says,pulling Kyungsoo harshly.

■■■■□□□□□

"Chanyeol….it's hurt...Chanyeol" Kyungsoo crying.He knew Chanyeol mad at him.Chanyeol always ask him to take care of himself,not involve himself to another fight.But he always find himself being bullied and hit by the bad ones.

"YA,CHANYEOL.LET GO OF HIM" Baekhyun screams.

Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo's wrist hardly,making the latter hissed.

"You sound so caring of him.Why don't you be the one that takes care of him?" Chanyeol asks 

" He's your boyfriend,Park Chanyeol!" 

"Then?" 

"You should be the one that protects him!!" 

"Why I need to protect him,if he doesn't want to take care of himself.I told you,Kyungsoo.I cannot help you forever.You need to live by your own" 

"Ya Park Chanyeol,you have already taken care of him for 2 years.Why are you complaining now?" Baekhyun shouts.

"Because I'm tired of him already," Chanyeol screams inside himself.

"Baek,please stop.Channie,I'm sorry.Please forgive me,mmm?Baby??" Kyungsoo tangled his small hands on Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol just stares at Kyungsoo's bruised face.He hates that pure white face become stained with blood scars.

"Mmm.Don't do it again" Chanyeol says,knowing that the little one will repeat the same mistakes again


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let him go

After that fight,Chanyeol spent more of his time without Kyungsoo.Or he can say,he really avoided meeting Kyungsoo.

Jongdae is having his kimbap,listening to his favourite song.

"J-jongdae" 

Jongdae turns to look at the small one with glasses.

"Oh hi Kyungsoo"   
"Hi,do you see Chanyeol? I'll bring him lunch" 

Jongdae take a peek at the green lunchbox; egg sandwich??

'If he come here,tell me I'm eating at cafeteria' 

Chanyeol's words lingering around Jongdae's mind.

"Ohh he's having his lunch at the cafeteria." 

"Ohh really? But...he doesn't like food over there.." Kyungsoo mutters

"Maybe he wants to try something else??He can't have an egg sandwich everyday right??" Jongdae smiles

Kyungsoo becomes still;is Jongdae telling me that Chanyeol became bored with my food.

"Oh..can you tell him that I'll cook something special for him tomorrow?" 

"Okay,sure" Jongdae replies 

■■□□

"So he leaves you alone??" Baekhyun asks.

"He..still mad at me I think." 

"Whatever,I'll eat your sandwich.

"I will cook him kimchi fried rice tomorrow," Kyungsoo says,indecisively.

"What if he still hasn't come to lunch with you?" 

"Maybe...he...maybe he still need time..I don't know" 

Baekhyun stares at his best friend;Kyungsoo-ya,when will you notice he doesn't love you anymore?

□□□□■■■■

"He came"

Chanyeol scoffs,taking his seat.

"He also said that he will cook you something else tomorrow"Jongdae adds 

"Hmm"

"Chanyeol" 

"What??!"  
" If you don't want him,let him go" 

"What are trying to say,Jongdae"

"If you wanna bring someone else in your life,let the past go" 

"Or in the easy way,if you want Hyomin,let Kyungsoo go" Jongdae adds 

■■■■□□□□

Kyungsoo brings his lunchbox to the cafeteria as Jongdae said.

"He still want to go to the cafeteria"

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol really hated cafeteria food;what is his reason?

Kyungsoo stops his walks as he can see Chanyeol being fed by Hyomin on the bench.He slowly walks backwards,not realizing someone is standing behind him.

*bum*

"Ohh I'm sorry"Kyungsoo apologized,looking down at the shoes.He sees the expensive branded shoes in front of him;he must be a rich boy,what should I do? Will he hit me?

"Oh it's okay,do you know where is cafeteria.I'm new kid here" 

Kyungsoo pointing at the way,head still down.

"Ohh okay,thanks!Beware of your steps~" says the new kid,walking past by Kyungsoo.

"H-hey new kid!" 

Kyungsoo shouts,making the latter turn to him.Kyungsoo shoves his lunchbox to the tall man.

"Here,eat this," Kyungsoo says,leaving the confused new kid.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New person.

"Kyungsoo,he will not eat that too,"Baekhyun says 

"I want...check again...maybe he just accompanied her.She’s new girl right?”Kyungsoo says,trying to hide his curiosity.

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whines

Kyungsoo smiles,

*************************************************************

Kyungsoo slowly walk to the bench that he saw Chanyeol yesterday.He want to see if Chanyeol is there

“Jongdae says he ate at the cafeteria….so maybe he is there ….”

Kyungsoo keeps denying his heart until he sees Chanyeol is having fun with Hyomin at the same place.A sudden pain comes through Kyungsoo,stinging inside.He slowly walks back,looks down.Feeling disappointed and hopeless.

“Hey!Glassy!!”

“Hey,I call for you”

Kyungsoo turns when he feels a sudden grip on his arm;Oh the new boy yesterday..

“I’m sorry but I didn't hear you call my name?”

“I call you Glassy...cause i don't know your name..HAHA..Hope you dont mind.My name is Sehun.Oh Sehun.You?”

Kyungsoo tilt his head as he feel the new boy look so friendly to talk with such a nobody like him

“I’m Kyungsoo

**************************************************

“He come again”

Chanyeol ignores Jongdae.

“He bring another food today,Kimchi fried rice”

Chanyeol turns,look at his friend.

“How did you know?”  
“I saw his lunchbox.He tell the truth,Chanyeol”

“Whatever”

*****************************  
“Do you really sure that I’m not disturbing your weekend.You can go out with your friends tho” Hyomin says as she sips the apple juice that Chanyeol gave it to her just now.

“It’s okay,I'd rather spend more time with you” Chanyeol sits beside Hyomin,looking straight at the brunette.

Hyomin laughs.

“Yeah,thanks for inviting me to study with you.”

“Do you think I would invite you to study?”

“I think so?We are friends right?” Hyomin gulps.Chanyeol comes closer to her.

“Depends on you.”

Hyomin becomes blushed as hell.Her eyes now focus on Chanyeol’s sexy lip but she can’t just lean over the boy that she just knew even though she has a slight crush on him.

Chanyeol leaned forward,placing a soft kiss on Hyomin’s lips.Hyomin flinched.

“W-WAIT.Chanyeol,are..you?”

“Yes,I love you.Do you love me” Chanyeol asks

Hyomin feels her cheek burns as she dont expect this could happen.She give a soft peck as the answer.Chanyeol,getting fast,he cupped Hyomin’s face and kiss her harder.As they totally buys kissing each other,

*ding dong*

Today is Saturday,so Kyungsoo baked a cheesecake for Chanyeol,as a gift before they take the admission test to Kyoto on Monday.He presses the bell,waiting for Chanyeol to open the door.

‘He take a long time’ 

Kyungsoo, playing with the dead leaves outside the house,until he listens to the door creak open.He smiles and looks up but the smile fades away as soon he sees Chanyeol’s face.

“What do you do here?”

“Ohhh,I bring you this.I want to eat this together with you as a pre-celebration before tomorrow’s test.” Kyungsoo replies.

“There’s no need for such a pre-celebration on silly things,Kyungsoo.You're just wasting your money.” Chanyeol sighs

“But I did this by myself”

“So you just waste your time.You better use that time to study for tomorrow”

“I come here to study with you,”Kyungsoo says.He then sees Hyomin come down from the stairs.

“Chanyeol,who’s coming?Oh hi there ?”

Kyungsoo smiles;Oh…

“As you see,Hyomin here to study with me and she quite uncomfortable with strangers.So I can invite you to join us.You can go home now and study by yourself.Bye” Chanyeol says,closing the door but Kyungsoo blocks

“We still go to the admission test together ...right?”

Chanyeol scoffs,

“I’ll pick you up tommorrow.Be punctual” Chanyeol ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair,making the latter smile.

Deep in Kyungsoo’s heart,he still believe on Chanyeol

**************************

“How’s your test?Is it hard” Sehun asks

“Hmmm, so-so??” Kyungsoo replies

“If you said something like that,it means you are not doing well,isn't it?” Baekhyun smirks,teasing Kyungsoo

“YA,I'm doing my best.The questions are too hard!!” Kyungsoo whines,makes the both laughs.

**************************************

“He did not come today?” Chanyeol asks Jongdae.

“He did come but he not coming for you”

“Then?” 

“He come for Sehun,the new boy”

“What?Why?”

“I don't know,lunch maybe? He brings Baekhyun too.”Jongdae answers.

Chanyeol suddenly felt something uneasy with it;why did he ask Sehun for ?

“Maybe Kyungsoo noticed that you’re avoiding him.So he maybe let you go”

“What do you mean let me go?

“You know.let it be your way?That’s Kyungsoo whenever you guys fought.”Jongdae adds

********************************************

Chanyeol waits for Kyungsoo outside the gate.He then sees Baekhyun waving his hand fast to Kyungsoo and Sehun.

‘Why that new kid with him’

Kyungsoo didn't realize that Chanyeol was staring at him,talking fondly with Sehun.

“Sehun,that’s is so funny “ Kyungsoo wheezing with Sehun’s silly jokes

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks with a straight face,glaring at Sehun.

“Chanyeol….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I maybe slowdown the updates but if you have any comments, can comment below or can ask me https://curiouscat.me/aeri___soo here~ Thanks!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry.

“Sehun asked me what is next to the USA and the answer is USB!! HAHA” Kyungsoo laughs hysterically while Sehun is smiling wide beside him.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes

“Lame”

“Seems like you have someone to accompany back home.I go by my own then” Chanyeol says.

“Eh,Chanyeol wait!” Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s hand.

“Sehun,I’m sorry but can we cancel our plan? I want to go with Chanyeol” 

Sehun showed his disappointed smile.

“Sure,be careful”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow;is this man interested in Kyungsoo?

*******************

“Chanyeol-ah,the result will be released in another two weeks.Do you be excited?

“Nope”

“Why?”

“I'm not sure if I pass it”

“Hey,Im sure both of us pass.If you fail, I’ll stay with you”

“Even if you pass?”Chanyeol asks

“Yeah,we promised already right…”

Chanyeol just cursed inside.Why did he do the silly promise with Kyungsoo.He just talked with Hyomin to stay with her in Korea.

“I see you have a new friend?” Chanyeol changed the topic as he don't want to talk more about their promise

“Oh, Sehun?? Yes, he such a nice guy” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, we always go eat lunch together with Baekhyun.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol sounds like he interested with Sehun 

“Yeah,he likes my food btw” Kyungsoo is trying to make Chanyeol jealous.

“So what?Are you trying to say that I hate your food?”

“No...I just”  
“Whatever,Kyungsoo.After this,you just go to lunch with them.Don’t ask for me again.Seems like you don't need me anymore.”

“Channie.no ...I need you….I need you.Please don't be mad” Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol tightly.Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo as he can feel his shirt become wet.

“Are you crying?”

No reply except a sound of Kyungsoo crying.Chanyeol then felt guilty for making Kyungsoo like that,so he brought Kyungsoo’s face up and made eye contact with the smaller one.

“I ask you,answer me” Chanyeol says

“I...I….I’m not crying..I’m not….crying,” Kyungsoo says,tears brimming in his eyes.

Chanyeol smiles;he looks so cute right now

“Then why is my shirt wet?”

“I’m just….having my condensation process”Kyungsoo sniffles

Chanyeol laughs,wiping the fallen tears,but he makes Kyungsoo crying harder 

“Hey,,stop crying”

“I’m not crying….I’m..”Kyungsoo stopped as he felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s lips on his right eye.Then his left eyes.

“Whatever it is,please stop crying.”

“You are not leaving me right?”

Chanyeol smiles,giving a soft peck on that hearty lips.

“Nope”

******************************************  
“You broke my heart as you forgot you told me that you will be my safe place.”

“Seems like i just lost the key of my heart”

“Goodbye,Chanyeol”


	5. the truth is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbreak.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nowadays spend their time together.But with Sehun joining them.Chanyeol feels uneasy as Sehun always looks at Kyungsoo with adoration.

“Chanyeol,what is your relationship with Kyungsoo?''Hyomin asks,as both of them walk together to home.Kyungsoo excuses himself as he wants to spend his time at a cat cafe with Sehun and Baekhyun.

“He is my boy……...best friend.”

“That’s it??”

“Why are you asking me like this?”

“Because you sound like you're mad at Kyungsoo when he wants to join the others.”

“I...I'm just worried,he's still not familiar with that new kid.So I'm afraid that the new kid will bully him too.

“Ohhh.I don’t think Sehun will bully him.Do you see his eyes spark everytime Kyungsoo opens his mouth.I think they will be a cute couple.” Hyomin says,walking past Chanyeol.

*******************  
“Soo”

“Eung”

“Why is Sehun always with you?”

Kyungsoo staring confusely at Chanyeol.

“What do you mean? He just accompanied me?”

“I don't like him.He looks like he want something from you.He must be a bad boy.You better drop him now”

Kyungsoo gasped.not believing what he just heard.

“What do you mean he is a bad boy?Baekhyun is always with me and he's totally not a bad boy.He even stayed with me since I was kid.”

“Whatever,I dont like you close to him.Knock it off”

“Wait,why do you need to be mad as I befriend Sehun? I never get mad when you are always with Hyomin.I never talk or even comment anything when she leans towards you.I don't speak any words” Kyungsoo rambles all out.All the pain he keeps inside his heart.

“What’s wrong with Hyomin?She's a new girl like Sehun too and I’m his friend.”

‘What kind of friend has fun,eat together and spend weekends together at home alone?’

Kyungsoo just looks at Chanyeol with swearing eyes.Chanyeol just stares back at the smaller.He doesn't know what is happening with him as he suddenly feels angry,so he just says what he needs to say.

“I’m your boyfriend and you have to listen to me.Don't you ever to let me see you stay close with Sehun even walking beside the classroom and don’t ever you comment about me and Hyomin.She’s special to me”

*****************************************************

It already 3 weeks Kyungsoo stay away from Sehun.He told Baekhyun about it and ask Baekhyun to pass the words to Sehun.Luckily,Sehun understand.He even avoid walking the same path with Kyungsoo,make the shorter feel embarrassed with his own attitude.

The result of the Kyoto University already came out.Kyungsoo totally jumps out when he sees his name and Chanyeol together in the list.So he asks Chanyeol to meet him at the garden hill where they always stargazing together at night.

“Channie!!!”

Kyungsoo screams as he can see the tall figure that he loves more than himself.He reaches his arms out,hugging Chanyeol from behind.Not expecting,Chanyeol will shrug himself away from Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“Are you okay,Chanyeol?Are you sick?Why you look so pale?” Kyungsoo questioned Chanyeol as Chanyeol looked down,not opening his mouth at all.

“I have something to tell you,” Chanyeol says in his low voice.

“Me too!” Kyungsoo replies happily.

“Let's speak together,one two three!”

“Channie!We both passed !!”

“Let’s break up”

“W-what?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief.Tears start to pool,ready to fall out.

“I said,it's over.Our relationship ends here.”


	6. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later.

"Dr Do,this the results for patient Lee" 

"Okay,thank you.Can you give me my updated list for my appointment schedule" 

*ring* 

"Kyungsoo,are you busy?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"Ya,faster.If you not,can you meet me at NICU?I need to discuss this patient with you" 

"Okay,in minute" 

Kyungsoo gets up from his chair,walks as fast as he can to NICU 

"Sehun!"

The taller man turns,walking towards Kyungsoo,wearing his whitecoat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"You look at his CXR" Sehun shoves the tab to Kyungsoo to take a look.

"Hmm boot shaped heart.You done the echocardiography?"

"Yeah,I confirm it's TOF" 

Kyungsoo see the echocardiography results,and nods 

"Okay,schedule his shunt operation under me today,I got free time at night" Kyungsoo says 

"Really?" Sehun smiles.

Kyungsoo look up at smiling Sehun.He knows that Sehun is really fond towards his patients.

"Yes,let's go lunch.I'm hungry" 

"Okay, let's go.Mrs Yoo, schedule the operation for Min please~" 

"Okay Dr Oh" 

************  
"How's your patient you talked last week?" Kyungsoo says,biting his chicken tender sandwich.

"Ohh Hyorin??She is good.She can discharge tomorrow"Sehun smiles,

"SEHUN,KYUNGSOO" 

Kyungsoo and Sehun laughs,  
"Here he come" 

"Wahhh I'm so tired"Baekhyun whines,dropping his head on the table.

Sehun pat Baekhyun's hair slowly before placing his kiss on the smaller head.

"You got a lot of patients today??" 

Baekhyun pouts,nodding his head.

Kyungsoo smiles,staring at the couple in front of him.

*flashback to when they in high school* 

"Kyungsoo" 

"Eung"

"Can you help me"

"Sure" Kyungsoo makes himself closer to Sehun

"I...I actually like Baekhyun….can you…" 

Kyungsoo widens his smiles and grabs Sehun's hand.

"Of course I can.You guys suit together"

*end of flashback* 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his iced americano.

"Soo,I got a friend…." Baekhyun says but Kyungsoo quickly cuts him

"Nope.Im busy" 

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo never dated after his past relationship with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

The name that he can't forget even 10 years passed.After they breakup Kyungsoo leave Korea to study Medicine in Kyoto.He then further his study in UK for cardiology.After that he came back to Korea and worked here as a cardiologist.

As he got lucky to meet Sehun back as the latter works as paediatric surgeon in the same hospital while Baekhyun also works as a male nurse there.

"But I saw him before Soo.He's a great guy." Sehun adds.Deep in Sehun's heart,he really wants to see Kyungsoo smile again.Kyungsoo deserves to get in love too.

"Well,maybe he's a great guy but I'm not" Kyungsoo snickers.

"Hey,what are you talking about?!! You're a great man.You are Dr Do Kyungsoo, one of the youngest cardiologists in our country and I'm really proud of you" Baekhyun shouts.

"Okay,okay...I know, keep your voice low down Baekhyun.People is watching" Kyungsoo try to hide his face as people around him staring at their table

"Baekhyun is right,Soo.You're a great guy and a great guy need a great partner in his life.Come on Soo.Maybe a simple dinner would be nice" Sehun adds 

Kyungsoo staring at his own reflection on his iced americano;should I….should I try??

"Fine." 

Baekhyun and Sehun look at each other,not believing what Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo can see disbelief in those two.

"You heard what I say and I am not going to repeat it twice.So, do it like you usually do.Text me the place later" Kyungsoo says,leaving the two that are still shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late update because I'm busy working.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart.

Kyungsoo walks back to his office. He then sees a small girl running happily. But then the girl somehow lost her balance, Kyungsoo paced up and dove himself to save the kid.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"Nwo.Thank you, uncle" the small kid replies 

Kyungsoo giggles; cute

"Why are you running around, this place got so many people?" 

"Ohh I want to meet my best friend. He says he came to cheer me up because mommy is sick, Haneul is sick too…. Hana is left alone…" the kid says with a sad face.

"Where's your dad?" Kyungsoo slowly ask, patting the small one

"Daddy is working, daddy said daddy need to work harder for mommy and Haneul. But Hana want to work harder too. Hana wants to help too"

"You can help your daddy too.Be a good daughter. Take care your mommy and Haneul...be obedient and healthy.It's really helpful for your daddy" Kyungsoo says  
"Really?" The kid asks him back with sparkly eyes, reminding him of someone.

"Yes" Kyungsoo smiles.

"Uncle,what are you doing here?Are you have someone's sick too staying here?" 

"No.I'm a doctor here.I fix people's hearts," Kyungsoo says,still adoring the girl.

"Ohh can you fix Haneul?Daddy said Haneul got a problem with his heart.That's why he cannot play with Hana and Jaemin." 

*ring* 

A message from Nurse Park  
"Ohh….mmmm maybe I can.But I gotta go now.I need to fix someone's heart" Kyungsoo says, before waving his hand to the kid.

*********  
"Hana!" The man shouts as he finally found the kid.How can she agree with Jaemin to meet at the huge hospital lobby.

"Uncle Jongdae!!" Hana screams and gives the latter a big hug.Jaemin that is hiding behind Jongdae takes a peek at Hana.

"Why are you hiding?You said you want to meet Hana?" Jongdae says to his son.

"HI,Jaemin.Come on let me show you the playground" Hana dragged Jaemin with her,leaving Jongdae behind.

Jongdae laughs; so jumpy,just like his dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date.

Kyungsoo checks out his watch;8:15p.m I'm early.

He then walks into the restaurant and takes his seat on their booked table.

*ring* 

A message from Baekkie 

Kyungsoo, have a nice date.Don't stare him down.Talk to him.Show him your hearty smiles.Why I'm so nervous aaaaa.Sehun and I wish you all the best..  
Text me later.

Kyungsoo smiles;this man is always loud as always.

"I'm sorry for being late"

Kyungsoo looks up and sees the tall man in a suit sitting in front of him.Kyungsoo mesmerized with the cute smile on that face.

"Hello?" The man waving his hand to Kyungsoo 

"O-oh,hi...my name is Do Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo says,reaching out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kim Jongin.You can call me Jongin" 

'Please don't smile again' Kyungsoo whispers 

Jongin showed his smiles while taking off his suit,put it on the side.

"Can we order now??"

*************

His name is Kim Jongin.He work as CEO in Kim Inc,a famous electronic company.He loves latte.He like to dance when he got free time.That's some info that Kyungsoo learn for one hour with Jongin.Kyungsoo just smiles, listening to Jongin.

"Did I talk too much?" Jongin snaps Kyungsoo from his mind.

"Hmmm kinda..but it's okay.I'm not talkative so…." 

"I'm sorry,I'm quite excited when I meet the person I adore"

"You adore me?But we just met?"

"Sehun and Baekhyun always told me about you.So I kinda anticipated to meet you.You are just like they said" 

"What are they saying?" Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head curiously.

"They say you're a small but don't expect you’re easy.You are really hard to understand.And Baekhyun told me that I shouldn't talk to you about your past relationship cause you will give me your deadly glare" Jongin blurts out

'Shit' Jongin cursed

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow

"Did… I just….oh god I'm sorry.Did I ruin our dinner?Oh no" Jongin covers his face with his hand

Kyungsoo smiles;he's….oddly adorable..

"Well, somehow it ruins my mood but it's okay...It was already a long time ago.."

"Really??" Jongin asked.

"Yup,in return why don't you tell me about your relationship so we are equal then??" 

"I….i have one ex..we parted away cause he already left this world..so yeah...we break up in that way." 

“I'm sorry for that..”

Jongin just smiles and shakes his head.

“It's okay it already passed a long time ago”

*******************

"So, if you and me….got a chance to be together,do you think we can stay forever? You are busy with your work..I'm busy with my patient...We both are busy...How do we want to make our relationship work?" Kyungsoo, straight telling Jongin,makes the latter gulp.

"Hmm well,we can call each other??Met during lunch? Video call...I'll try my best" 

"So you're interested in me??" Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow….

"I-I'm interested with y-you" Jongin replies in a low voice,scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Then will we meet again next time?"

"You want too?" Jongin asks 

"Why not?" Kyungsoo smiles

************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly.

"Hey let's eat lunch together"Sehun says as soon as he enters Kyungsoo's office.He then stops his step as he can see Kyungsoo's bruised face.

Kyungsoo,not expecting Sehun will barged in,quickly cover his face with his mask

"Can you knock first?" Kyungsoo raised his voice.

"Kyungsoo…" Sehun comes closer, pulling Kyungsoo closer.

"What?" 

"Did you get hit again?" 

Kyungsoo, just silent,looked down.

"Answer me…"

Still,Kyungsoo is not answering.

"Did you let people hit you again?Kyungsoo…" Sehun holds Kyungsoo's bruised face.

"I...I can't fight him back...I….I just cannot" Kyungsoo slowly letting out his tears.Last night,he just got hit by strangers as he accidentally hit the strangers by the shoulder, making him end up crumpled in pain on the road.

Sehun sighed,pulled out his phone and called Baekhyun.

"Hey,babe" Baekhyun's excited voice can be heard.

"Hey...can you look out of Kyungsoo. ..he…."

"He got hit again?" Baekhyun's tone changed to worry.

"Mmm"

"I'll going up right now" 

Sehun ended the call and brought Kyungsoo closer to him.He slowly pats Kyungsoo's back,calming the smaller down.

"It's okay...you're okay" 

"I'm pathetic right?..such a loser …..right??" Kyungsoo says,sniffles 

"No,you're not a loser.You are a fighter,Kyungsoo".

Baekhyun entered Kyungsoo's office,joining the two into a group hug.

"Soo...are you okay...no...your mochi cheeks...is it hurt so much??" Baekhyun asks,slowly cupping Kyungsoo's bruised cheeks.Kyungsoo nods,tears falling down.

Baekhyun's heart burns with the pain.Looking at his best friend gets hurt,makes his heart broken into pieces.

"Ok let's treat you" Baekhyun soothes Kyungsoo.

Sehun‘s phone rings,making the taller man take a peek on his screen.

“Baek,Soo.I got an emergency case,wait for me at the cafe okay?”

***********   
"Dr Oh, there is your friend looking for you." Nurse Woo says,bring the taller guest to Sehun’s office

"My friend??Jongin?What are you doing here?”

“Lunch treat !!!” Jongin shouts,bringing the plastic bag to the air.

“I bought extra for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo too””

“Okay then let's go.They wait for me downstairs.But wait..”Sehun stops

Jongin don't know about Kyungsoo situation.Sehun turn himself to his best friend 

“Jongin,at the moment you sit later on,don't look or speak or even ask about Kyungsoo’s face okay...just act like there’s nothing happened”

Jongin tilts his head in confusion but he just nods.

*************  
“Babe~”

Baekhyun turns backward as he can heard Sehun calling for him,but not expecting Jongin is walking to them too.Baekhyun checking out for Kyungsoo;he look restless

“Baek,why did Jongin do here ?”

“I don't know,maybe he bring us lunch ?”

“Hi Kyungsoo,Baekhyun~Here I brought you guys lunch.I bought abalone porridge.People say the abalone is good for retrieving energy.”Jongin says as soon as he sits down.

‘Is he not gonna ask anything?Why does he look at me like there’s nothing happened.’Kyungsoo whispers to himself.

“Look at this the abalone meat is so big.Wahhhhhh” Jongin says excitedly,makes Kyungsoo chuckles 

“Silly” 

Baekhyun and Sehun look at each other   
‘Did Kyungsoo...just laugh?’ 

Baekhyun staring at the two;Kyungsoo might be meet his life partner….finally 

***********


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support.

Jongin is reading his book in his room.His phone sudden rings makes him startles for a while

“Heyyo Sehun,What’s up?”

“Are you busy?” Jongin can sense something wrong as Sehun’s voice sounds different

“Nope,just waste my time with reading.Anything happens?Why do you sound like you in panic?”

“Actually I am.Can you look after Kyungsoo.Today is their anniversary and Kyungsoo always makes himself wasted in the club…..and …

“Get himself beaten up?”Jongin adds

“Yes.Please Jongin help me.Baekhyun and I can’t leave as we are oncall today.”

“Okay,send me the address of the club he always go”

Jongin pushes the brake as soon he sees the familiar figure grunting in pain on the road.He unbuckled his seatbelt,running towards the familiar one.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes,pain still lingering on his face and stomach as he was being kicked for quite some time.

“Jongin?”

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into his embrace,hugging him tight.

“I’m sorry..Im late..Im sorry..”

***************

“Wait here,” Jongin says,before get out from the car and lead his feet to the nearest pharmacy.Kyungsoo eyeing Jongin enter the pharmacy.He look himself at the side mirror.His busted lips,his swollen eyes,cuts all over his face.Tears slowly dripping from his round eyes..

‘Why...why you always be a burden to someone,Kyungsoo.Why’ 

Kyungsoo told himself,knocking his head hard on the window.He stopped when he felt warmth over his forehead.He looked up,Jongin’s hand over his forehead.

“Why are you hurting yourself.Sit properly.” Jongin says,fix Kyungsoo to sit properly,buckle his seatbelt.

*************  
“Sit here,” Jongin says, bringing Kyungsoo to the sofa in his living room.

Kyungsoo just followed,his eyes wandered around Jongin’s luxurious apartment.  
Jongin came back to him with a lukewarm water in the bowl with a towel in his hand.

“Let me put the medicine first,then I put over this towel on your bruise okay?”

Kyungsoo staring blankly at Jongin;why you doing this to me.Please dont waste your time

Kyungsoo kept staring at Jongin,who was busy putting the medicine over his wound. Sometimes Jongin hissed as he placed the medicine on the wound.

“Okay!!We’re done~”

“Why?”

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo.

“Why what ?” 

“Why did you never ask about my face when we had lunch together last week? Why are you saving me today? Why do you look after me ?”

Jongin smiles,caressing Kyungsoo's precious face.

“Sehun asks me to help you

“I really look like a joke right?Do Kyungsoo, a cardiologist but also a loser that cannot protect himself,”

“It’s okay,Soo.Take it slow okay?” 

“You can sleep in the guest room,I already prepare all the stuff you needed.”Jongin says 

“Are you...are you no longer interested in me?” Kyungsoo asks,before crying loudly.

“Hey,hey…” Jongin quickly hugged Kyungsoo.

‘How much your heart hurt until you break like this,Kyungsoo’

************

“Is he okay ?” 

Jongin slowly closes the door,leaving Kyungsoo deeply sleeping on the bed.  
“He just fall asleep.He just cannot stop crying.He even don’t let me move far from him.I don't expect he got clingy side” Jongin adds

Sehun sighs.

“But Sehun, I need to know what happened.I can't help if I don't know the reason he is like this.”

“Wait,let me put this in loudspeaker.Baekhyun is here too.” 

“Hi Jongin.Thank for staying with him.I owe you big this time”

************  
“So the Chanyeol man left him because he felt Kyungsoo burdened him?What the….”

“The thing is Kyungsoo also got some bad past relationship before he with Chanyeol and everyone take advantage of him.The old Kyungsoo is so cute,clingy,very kind-hearted and innocent.He changed a lot for along past 10 years.But he still loses to the memory of their breakup.”

“That’s why he never got in a relationship after that?”

“yes.He doesn't want to burden people”

“That’s why when he agreed to meet you,we felt very happy but I don't expect he is still not over the memory.”

Jongin closed his eyes;no wonder he asked me that question when we first met.

Jongin was startled when he heard someone crying.

“Jongin,is Kyungsoo crying?Check him up!!”

Jongin barged into the room,found out Kyungsoo crumpled himself on the floor.

“Kyungsoo!!”

Jongin gets Kyungsoo to his lap.

“Chanyeol….don't leave me….It’s hurt….Who wants to take care of me….Please ...don’t...I want Chanyeol…”

“Kyungsoo…”

“Jongin….Chanyeol...he left me...he promise with me to stay with me but he….he no longer here” Kyungsoo crying   
“But I’m here.I'm here to help you.I'm here to support you,Kyungsoo”

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin;He seems serious 

“Are you sure?Do you want to help me?”

“Yes,I’ll.But first, let rest for today okay?You need to go to work tomorrow right?You don't want people to notice your swollen eyes,don't you?”

Kyungsoo nods slowly.

Jongin smiles,bringing Kyungsoo back to the bed and tugging him tight.

“Sleep well”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My man

“What do you say?”

“I say I will follow you everytime you going to drink and everytime you got into fight,I will just look from far..unless the situation became tense up….then I will come to you”

“But you say,you want to help me..you say you want to support me”Kyungsoo pouts

Jongin smiles,taking the smaller hand into his grip.

“I do and I will do it forever but Kyungsoo,you need to help yourself first.You need to fight by yourself.The strongest enemy right now is yourself.If you said that you’re a loser,then make yourself as a winner.Fight it back.Dont worry,Ill be here”

Kyungsoo pouts;Can he?Can he be the winner of his own life?

*****************

From that moment,Kyungsoo was always being accompanied by Jongin.As clumsy as always,Kyungsoo accidentally hit someone on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with you"

Kyungsoo knows he is dead by the moment he looks at the furious face. 

"People always say sorry when they hit people,not just standing like a tree over here"   
The guy pushes Kyungsoo away.

"I'm sorry",

"It doesn't look sincere,do it again"

"I ….i'm not gonna repeat it" 

"You mothefucker" the guy ready to punch Kyungsoo's face but he stops as Jongin hold his fist

"I think he already apologizes,so just take it dude" 

The guy just shrugs himself away,leaving them away.

"I...I can't do it" Kyungsoo looked down.

"It's okay,you can try again" Jongin says

"But.. " 

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo,patting his back.

"It's okay,you don't get hit right? Let's go home?"

Kyungsoo nods.

************

"Why not you stop drinking?" Jongin suggested,one hand on the steering.

“With what?I’m too busy to spend myself with a hobby.Drinking is the easy way.”

“No,there is another easy way.Let me show you”Jongin says,

Kyungsoo just staring blankly on the road.

**********

“Where are we going?”Kyungsoo ask,as his eyes catches the motel sign on the building 

“To find your new way”

‘Are we gonna??...wait I’m not ready I…….’ Kyungsoo whispers to himself

“Come on” Jongin drags him into the building.

**************  
“Welcome to Kamong Cafe!” says the girl in the cute outfit.

“Hi Mina,where is my sister?” Jongin asks as he is already close to the girl.

“Ohh unnie just come out to the store to buy the food stocks.Would like me to call for her?”  
“Ohh no need.I just wanna spend time with the kids.I bring my friend today” Jongin points at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just staring at the dogs running around the cafe

‘So he not bringing me to the motel but a dog cafe?Oh my god your mind Do Kyungsoo’

“Kyungsoo?Are you okay?Why is your face so red?Are you still drunk?Do you need any water..Mi….”Jongin asks,ready to call Mina to bring water for him.

“No...I just...I just amazed.How ...how do you know I like dogs” Kyungsoo asks,

“You look like a puppy.”

Kyungsoo frowns,looking at Jongin with his big round eyes.

Jongin laughs;SO CUTE 

“I mean….you look like a dog person.So i just believe my instinct??” 

Kyungsoo just smiles,looking at the cute dogs running.

“If you felt troubled,you can come here.Play with them.Talk with them.Other than humans,pets also a great partner.”Jongin says.

Kyungsoo just stares,thinking.Well it's a good idea.

“Vivi,Mongryong stop running.Oh my god” Mina says,trying to catch the corgi and the white fluffy dog.

“Haha.The white one is Sehun’s while the other one is Baek’s.They really like their owner.''Jongin adds,makes Kyungsoo laugh as he understands.

“You can have one.If you want to”Jongin looks down to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked up with his round eyes.

“Can I?”

“With a condition.Try to stop drinking and try to solve your problem by your own”

“But...that’s too hard”

“I’ll help you”

*********

That's how Kyungsoo life goes on.Jongin keep accompany him to the club.Watching Kyungsoo from far and only interfere when the situation worse.Even Kyungsoo still got beat up,he managed to fight back.Jongin also bring Kyungsoo to the dog cafe for hours.

“Don't you think you drink too much today?”Jongin asks

“I found someone who looked like Hyomin...But I don't know if that is really her...Suddenly the memory….” Kyungsoo take one shot of beer before continue

“Flashing like a movie.The way she talks with Chanyeol..the way she laughs,the way…..Chanyeol looks at her fondly…” Tears brimming on Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Hey..”

“I’m okay...I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a while,” Kyungsoo says,leaving Jongin alone at the bar.

**********

After finishing washing his face,Kyungsoo didn't notice that there was a gang on their way to the toilet.So he accidentally hit one of them,causing the latter to spit his drink on the gang leader.

“HEY!”

*************

“Why he take it so long?”Jongin curious 

He leaves the club,looking for Kyungsoo as the smaller can't be found at the bathroom.His heart drops when he sees Kyungsoo is being cornered by 5 strangers.One of them slapping Kyungsoo hard.

Jongin runs towards them and stops the guy who seems like the leader.

“Hey,I think we can solve this in a good way.No need to use...arghh”

Jongin being punched on his stomach,makes him tumble on the road.

“Jongin!!”Kyungsoo screams

“Mind your own business,loser”

Suddenly,Kyungsoo’s eyes flare with anger.Somehow,he successful to get out from being cornered and punch the leader,straight on the nose.Then the eyes.Suddenly Kyungsoo become little monster,smacking the leader.The others just gasped as their leader got beaten like that.

“DON’T.TOUCH.MY.MAN!!”

************  
“Where did you put the medicine?”Kyungsoo asks,as soon as they arrive at Jongin’s house.

“In the cabinet..but it….” Kyungsoo is not waiting for Jongin to finish his word.

He then open the cabinet and see the emergency kit is place on the upper rack.Kyungsoo tiptoein,trying to reach the box

Jongin leans on the kitchen wall,looking at Kyungsoo trying hard to reach out the box.

‘Cute’

Jongin walks towards Kyungsoo,reaches out his long arms and gets the first aid kit out.

“Why are you walking.I told you to sit there.”

“I just wanna help you”

“No…..you’re the one that injured right now.Is your stomach hurt so much?We can go to hospital?Or we can call Baekhyun to help...Sehun also,he can check up on you...aaaa”

Kyungsoo startles as Jongin picks him up,making him sit on the countertop.

“I’m fine.I just need you.”Jongin says,looking straight at the blushed Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites his lips.He opens the kit and starts to put the medicine on Jongin’s arms that was scratched as he fell on the road.

“Did you realize that you succeeded in fighting? I’m truly shocked when I saw you hit the man.Where did you get that skill? ”

“I….I don't know..I just felt angry when he hit you ….and he call you loser..Suddenly rage flooded me...and it just happened”

“You did a great job,Kyungsoo”Jongin pats his head.

“But I still have many things to fix”Kyungsoo looked down.

“It’s okay,Kyungsoo.Steps by steps.You can do it.I’m here to help you”Jongin brings Kyungsoo hands to his cheek,rubbing it slowly.

“Do you realize that you call me your man just now?” Jongin smirks

“I…..”

“Pfft.It's okay...I know you just say it randomly.I understand.” Jongin say.He know it’s hard to move on.Even his heart already fell for Kyungsoo but he knew that Kyungsoo still not ready.

*kiss*

“I’m not saying it randomly.I….I think you’re kind to me.You keep motivating me,help me when I need.I…… i'm still confused with my own feelings and I'm afraid to get in love...but ...don't you want to be my man?”

Jongin gasped.Seriously if he was not injured right now,he was ready to smash that hearty lips.

“O-Of course,I want but are you sure you will be okay?Don't you need more times.I can wait for you until you confirm with your feelings.”

“Why?Did I look not suitable to be your man ”Kyungsoo pouts 

“NO!I mean.Be in a relationships is a big decision.We don't need to be in a relationship if you afraid.I still here no matter what I am to you”

“But I more afraid if someone snatch you from me.I cannot lose you.I need you ”

“Snatch me?Who?” Jongin laughs

“Well,you the famous CEO.Of course there are so many beautiful ladies or even handsome mens trying to get to know you.Meanwhile I’m just a pathetic loser.”

Kyungsoo stopped his word as Jongin kissed him passionately.

“Kyungsoo,You’re the only one for me.I will stay by your side no matter what happened,keep supporting whatever you do….no matter how long..I will be here to help you”

“So….are we?”Kyungsoo mumbles his words.Not expecting they suddenly will confess to each other.He still shocks with his own doing.

“Soo,my one and only man”Jongin says before he leans for another kiss


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late update.Im so busy working on my finals.So here I drop an update as I got little time.
> 
> p/s: all the medical terms might be wrong,so if you need to know more please meet the right person 😄

“Dr Oh,your next patient is patient Park Haneul.”

“Park Haneul?The one that always cancels for the appointment right?”

“Yes,Doc.But the thing is…”

The nurse paused her words when a boy with his elder sister got into the room.

"Annyeong,I'm Park Hana,here is my brother Park Haneul," says the girl in a ponytail.

"O-oh,Annyeong~I'm Doctor Oh Sehun,come sit here" Sehun says,patting the small chair beside his table. 

Hana brings his younger brother to the chair and hold his arm

"Don't worry Haneul,Noona will take care of you" 

Sehun chuckles;Cute 

"Okay,Haneul.Now I want to check your body.Breath in….breath out" 

The small boy followed Sehun.

"Aigoo,you did well.Haneul,can i know where's your guardian?" 

"Ohhh,appa is busy with his work...Omma...omma is having her treatment upstairs.So I'm here as Haneul's guardian" 

Sehun slowly faking his smile

"Oh really?Wahhh,such a big girl"

'Who the fuck left their children alone' 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door,showing a pale and thin young woman in the hospital gown.

"I'm sorry,I'm late." 

Sehun gets up.He doesn't know that the mother is very sick.

"It's okay ma'am.Have a sit.I got something to talk with you" 

Sehun show the screen to the woman 

"If you can see here in the Haneul's chest x-ray,we can see Haneul's heart quite big unlike other kids.So i decided to do echocardiography on him and we can see this part which atrial,enlarged.So….I conclude that Haneul have ventricular septal defect" 

The woman just stares blankly,not understanding what just Sehun says.

"Like this, here is the heart.We got 4 chambers and they being separated by this wall that we called as septum.There is a hole at Haneul's septum that makes the blood flow abnormally,

The young woman just nods.

"Do he need to undergo surgery" 

"Yes,I will patch up the hole back but for now,I will refer to our cardiologist.Here will explain more details about Haneul's heart.So you can meet him tomorrow." 

Sehun says,clicking Kyungsoo's name as Haneul's referred cardiologist.

"Okay…"  
"That's all,I will meet you again when we are already set for surgery okay?"

"Sure,can I ask you something doc?" 

"Yes sure"

"Do you somehow study at Daesang High School" 

"Oh yeah,do you study there too?" 

"Yes,I am.Sehun-ah,I'm Hyomin...Lee Hyomin.." 

Sehun gasped;Shit,what have I done


	13. Chapter 13

"Ohh,but your name on the files…"

"Park Hyomin"

Sehun looks up;so it means that….

"So your husband is…"

"Yes,Park Chanyeol" Hyomin slowly answered.

Sehun gasped;Kyungsoo,I'm sorry.

"O-oh,where is he?Why he not coming for the appointment" 

"He...he is busy with his work."

"I see.Still a jerk" Sehun scoffs

Hyomin just showed her thin smile.

**************

"Chanyeol" 

"Ya,Park Chanyeol" Minseok screams. 

"What?"

"Haneul got an appointment right?"

"I think?Don't worry i will cancel it again"

Minseok widened his eyes.He cannot believe what he just heard.

"Ya,Park Chanyeol.Are you insane?Haneul is your son.Your fucking son"

"I know Minseok.But the deadline is near...this is more…."

"More important?" Minseok sighs,

"Chanyeol,please.Haneul is sick.He need you.He need his dad.Hyomin need you.Hana need you.I need you.I will settle the work with Jongdae so you can off for tomorrow"

"But.."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself,Park Chanyeol.Go meet your family.Do your job as a dad"

**************  
"Dr Do,the next patient is ready."

Kyungsoo fixed his glasses,looking at the name.

"Is this Sehun's patient?" 

"Yes,Dr Do" 

"Did the parents come together?"

"Amazingly,this time his dad come to accompany"

"Ohh good to hear that,bring the patient in"

The nurse opens the door,showing the cheerful girl holding her hand with her dad holding a cute baby boy in his other hand.

"Annyeong,Doctor.We meet again"

Kyungsoo nods

"Annyeong Hana!"

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo look up at the tall man.His eyes widen.Not believing what he just saw with his own eyes.He finally...finally meet him again

"Chan...Chanyeol" 

'Oh fuck..' 

His anxiety comes through himself.

'Get a grip,Do Kyungsoo' 

"Have a sit,” Kyungsoo says,trying to calm himself down.

“So, I already looked at your son's examination result and I think he can undergo the surgery without having any complications.So...do you have any questions regarding the surgery?”

Kyungsoo looked at the taller that was still staring.

“Mr Park?Mr Park Chanyeol?Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol suddenly snaps to reality.

“Yeah,whatever the best for Haneul,I is agree”

“So,please fill in this consent form as a prove that you giving your permission for the surgery”

Chanyeol takes the form and fills in quietly.Kyungsoo looks at the taller;He loses weight.A lot.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes move to Haneul.He seems like a quiet boy.

********  
“So,I and Dr Oh will check Haneul everyday before he undergoes the surgery.”

“So….we will meet again?” Chanyeol asks

“A..a ..Yeah,we will”

******

As soon as Chanyeol left the room,Kyungsoo suddenly lost balance and fell on the ground.

“Dr Do!!” the nurse screams.

“Im okay,can you get me a glass of water “

“I’ll be right back”

Kyungsoo massages his nose bridge;Why are you coming back, Chanyeol?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for late update as I actualy having writer blocks for this fic..Im trying best to finish it

***********  
“Kyungsoo..I’m sorry I don’t..”Sehun slowly talks to Kyungsoo, still leaning on his chair with closed eyes.

“I’m fine.I just..shocked.” Kyungsoo then gets up and slap himself,make Sehun flinch 

“Dr Oh, I think we can arrange a patient named Park Haneul for his surgery next month as you already fully booked for this month so I think we should do it early next month.Is okay for you?” Kyungsoo adds,looking straight at Sehun

“Oh sure,I will arrange it.But Kyungsoo..”

“I’m sorry.I got another appointment.I meet you later, Sehun” Kyungsoo shuts Sehun down,

‘I’m screwed’ Sehun whispers to himself.

Kyungsoo on his way to the lunch.As clumsy as always,he did not see a small girl running towards him.

*bam*

"Are you okay?" 

Kyungsoo hold his head as he fall on the ground,then look up 

"Hana.right??" 

"You remember me??"

Kyungsoo pats Hana's head

"Of course" 

"Hana,I already told you not to run in the lobby…." 

Kyungsoo look at the voice and he gasped

"Hyo...Hyomin" 

"Kyungsoo.."

********

“Mama,can I eat this?” Hana asks.

“Yes,sure Honey.Eat slowly” Hyomin says,place some tissues on Hana’s shirt.

Kyungsoo just staring at Hana

‘So he married...with Hyomin…’

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo snaps to reality.

“Are you okay?I’m sorry for dragging you to cafeteria.This is the best I can do to treat you.As you can see,I can’t leave the hospital” Hyomin says

“Ohh,it’s okay.It’s been a while I’m not having food here.The cafeteria’s food is amazingly delicious.” Kyungsoo says,making the woman laugh.

**********  
“Mama~Can I go to the playground?”

“Be careful okay” 

“Okay~” Hana says,running happily to the hospital playground.

Kyungsoo looked at Hyomin and smiled at her own daughter.

“Somehow I always think,are they will being this happy when I’m no longer in this world”

“Hey,why do you say that?” Kyungsoo asks.He being wonder what Hyomin suffered for but his mouth suddenly twisted up.

“You must be wondering right?I’m having liver cancer stage 4,Kyungsoo.I just...hanging around...waiting my turn to leave this world.”

“Hyomin..I ...I don’t know..Do you need my help? I can go discuss with my friend.He is Urology Specialist in this hospital.Maybe he can be…” Kyungsoo says,taking out his phone from his pocket,scrolling to find Jongseok’s number.

“Soo,” Hyomin cuts his words,taking Kyungsoo’s hand into her.

“It’s fine.I’m okay.Thank you”   
“But…”

“I really hope that I will meet you again.My wish become true then”

"You want to meet me? Why?" 

" i want to apologize"

"Apologize?For?" 

"For taking Chanyeol away from you." 

......”

“I know you hate me,Kyungsoo.You hate Chanyeol too but please don’t blame him”

“Why not? He is the one that end our relationship.”Kyungsoo blurts out

“He was just confused,Kyungsoo.Did you know what happened after you left the country?”

Kyungsoo turns to Hyomin

“You get married?” 

“That’s true….but do you know what exactly happened? Chanyeol ran away from the ceremony as he finally realized that….he just lost the most precious person in his life which is you,Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes,

“But you became his wife?”

“Yeah,for the sake of our parents as they are already ashamed of Chanyeol’s behaviour.”

“How about you?Don't you feel disappointed ?”

Hyomin smiles,

“Of course I felt betrayed that time,but at the first night Chanyeol told me everything.He told me that he just realized that his feelings towards me just...a mimic.A mimic to show that he bored with you.But he not.He cannot love without you.He needs you.He...he not love me,Kyungsoo”

“He not love you but he still gave you two child” Kyungsoo snorts

“Because that’s my condition before he let me go”  
“What do you mean,let you go?”

“I said to him that I will let him go if he give me two child as my company.So i will not feeling lonely when he leave me”

“You asked for divorce?”

“Yes”

“But why Hyomin, You love him..why don't you make him fall into you?”

“You can’t force love Kyungsoo.His love towards you overshadow my love to him.Then I got know that I got cancer..I feel so devastated but Chanyeol still stay beside me.He told me to not worry about money and so on as he will take care over it.He still gentleman as always Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sighed.

“But it’s over between us Hyomin.Me and Chanyeol,we just past memory.He got his life and I got mine.I already have my partner”

“Oh really,He’s lucky guy!” Hyomin says

Kyungsoo just purses his lips.

“Do Kyungsoo, can I ask for your help?”

Kyungsoo looked at Hyomin’s pale face.

“W-What is it?”

“Can you take care of my children, Hana and Haneul? And Chanyeol too...I just want you to take care of them for 2 weeks.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m having my chemotherapy session next week.Usually,I will feel so tired.The kids,they are still young,they don’t understand why their mom is so lethargic.”

“.....”

“Please Kyungsoo, as a friend...You’re still my friend right?” Hyomin says 

“I-I try my best..but Chanyeol?He can take care of himself.”

“He always forget to eat.His business is on it’s peak.He always neglect his own health”  
Kyungsoo signs;You really are not changing,Park Chanyeol.

“Fine.I try my best..”

*****************

As Kyungsoo and Hyomin are on their way to Hyomin’s ward,there’s Chanyeol with Haneul in his arms.

“Daddy!!” Hana screams,hugging her dad's long legs.

“Hi honey! Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah,I eat with mama and this cute doctor”Hana says,pointing at Kyungsoo.

“Hana,you can’t call him like that,Call him Dr Do” Chanyeol says in a stern voice.

“It’s okay,you can call me anything you want.” Kyungsoo says

“I’m sorry.I should teach her well.” Chanyeol adds 

“No..it’s okay.She is still young.” Kyungsoo says awkwardly.

Hyomin just smiles,watching both of them chat awkwardly.

Suddenly,someone’s shouting Kyungsoo’s name.

“Kyungsoo!!” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he saw Jongin walking towards them.

“Hi Kyungsoo,I bring you some…” Jongin paused his words as he noticed that the tall man stared him down.

“Oh I’m sorry.Did I just disturb you guys?” 

“It’s okay,we just chatting.”Hyomin smiles

“Here is Park Chanyeol and Park Hyomin.They are my highschool friends.”

“Ahhh,Nice to meet you guys.Are this your kids??AAAAA so cute!!” Jongin says,placing his hand on Hana's cheeks.

“Is this your friend Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks,curiously

“He...He...He is.. My friend”  
Jongin is looking at Kyungsoo who keeps stuttering.

“I’m his friend,Kim Jongin.” Kai says,reaching his arm to Chanyeol

“Park Chanyeol”

************

“I bought you red bean bingsu.You say that you want it yesterday” Jongin says,taking out the bowl from the plastic.

Kyungsoo kept staring down,feeling guilty towards Jongin.

“Soo?Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Do I need to call Sehun for you? Or Baekhyun?Wait, Im calling them right now” 

“ No… It is okay… I just … I just… I’m sorry “ Kyungsoo cried.

“What’s wrong? Are you not doing anything wrong? Why?”

“ You must feel offended when I say that you are my friend..I...I ..”

“Hey...it’s okay..I know you are not ready to tell anyone.Don’t worry about me.Is that the Chanyeol guy you talked about?” Jongin asks,pulling Kyungsoo into his arms.  
Jongin feels Kyungsoo nods on his chest.

“Are you okay then? Do you need me to take care of him?”

Kyungsoo look up,frowns 

“What do you want to do?”

“Who knows? Maybe you want me to smack his ass?Punch him on his face? Pulling his Dumbo ears”

Jongin’s silly ideas make Kyungsoo giggle.

“What the heck are you talking about.I’m fine.You don’t need to do anything.You sounds like a possessive boyfriend.”

“Well,I’m obsessed with you” Jongin says,snuggling himself with Kyungsoo.

“Hey...we are at hospital okay!”

“Can we just lock the door?”  
“ Kim Jongin !”

Jongin laughs,smiling at Kyungsoo for reaching out for the bingsu that he bought.

Deep in his heart,he somehow became worried about their relationship.Is Kyungsoo really okay?


	15. Chapter 15

One weeks later 

As promised,Kyungsoo spends his free time with Haneul and Ha Na.He play,eat and sometimes take a nap together.Kyungsoo also asks about Hyomin's condition to Jongseok,the specialist.

"She having her 2nd TACE examination but I think she not gonna make it" 

Kyungsoo stunned as Jongseok finish his words

"Why?" 

"You look at this.All the vessel already blocked.We cannot do anything." 

"That's why you state in your report that she was advised to undergo palliative care?" 

"That's the best for her"

*************  
"Kyungsoo,here eat some apple" Chanyeol placed the plate near to him.

"Thanks" Kyungsoo grabbed one piece of it.

"H-how you doing?" Chanyeol stuttered 

"I'm fine.Always busy"Kyungsoo replies,not looking at Chanyeol at all.

"Do...do you still?" 

"Still what?" Kyungsoo asked,lowering down his gaze.

"Still remember about us.?" 

"Us?" 

"I still...still remember you Kyungsoo.When we go date...when we-" 

"There's no 'us', Chanyeol.You and I,we no longer together.So stop blabbering nonsense.I'm here because of Hyomin.So please,respect me and respect your wife"Kyungsoo shuts Chanyeol down.

Kyungsoo then gets up

"Dr Do,are you leaving now?" Hana asks

"Yes dear,I need to work right now!Bye2" 

***************

Next day, 

"Dr Do, there's a patient's guardian outside asking about his son admittance for the surgery" 

"Ohh What's patient's name"

"Park Haneul" 

'Chanyeol?' 

"Ohhh can you ask him to meet me inside.I need to explain again the procedure"

"Sure Dr Do" 

***************  
"Have a sit, Chanyeol" 

Chanyeol sat down as he was being told,waiting for Kyungsoo.

"So, as we scheduled,Haneul will undergo the surgery.So he will be admitted into the ward for 48 hrs before for monitoring his condition…" Kyungsoo explains to Chanyeol in detail.

"So I just need to bring him into the ward registration,right?"

"Yes,anything else you want to ask?" 

"Nothing but...I'm sorry for rambling that day….I just...I am still captivated as I never expect to meet you again and you don't know how much….how long I'm searching for you..but it doesn't matter now. You're here " Chanyeol smiles.

Kyungsoo stunned;that smile...The smile that Kyungsoo always sees in his dream.

"I..It's okay,Chanyeol" 

*door open* 

"KYUNGSOO" Baekhyun enters the room.

"Ohmygod,I'm so sorry.I don't know you have a patient inside.I'm so sorry sir….what….Park Chanyeol?What te fuck you doing here?" 

There's Sehun running from behind and slowly stop his step as he see a flaming gaze from Baekhyun to Chanyeol

"I'm screwed again" Sehun whispers to himself 

**************

"Baby listen I…"

"There's a lot of cardiologists in this hospital,why do you need to put his son under Kyungsoo. It's freaking PARK CHANYEOL'S SON" Baekhyun blurts his anger to Sehun 

Kyungsoo just stay silent on the side.Maybe people look him calm from outside how ever he is battling inside.How to be professional and maintain himself when he face Chanyeol.He cannot deny how big Chanyeol's sudden presence affects his life.He don't know either he need to be angry or be happy.He confused. 

"I don't know that's she is Chanyeol's wife."

"You can check the patient's record right?" 

Sehun and Baekhyun keep bickering each other

"CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" 

Kyungsoo screams,

"There's no one need to blame here.There's nothing wrong.He came as a guardian to my patient and even though he come as himself.I don't even care.So please stop making it a big issue" 

"But Kyungsoo," Baekhyun adds but his words being cut as Kyungsoo's phone is ringing

*Park Chanyeol* 

"Hello,Kyungsoo here,What do you want Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo answers 

"What?They already changing numbers?"Baekhyun whispers to Sehun

"It's look like that" Sehun replies

"What??!!Okay,I come upstairs" Kyungsoo hang up and run 

"Hey Kyungsoo! Where you going?We not finish yet” Baekhyun screams 

Kyungsoo turns with worried look

“Hyomin..she...passed away “


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help

One month later

Kyungsoo working as usual.After Hyomin’s funeral,that’s the last time he met Chanyeol.

Nowadays he spends more of his time with Jongin.Going out for date,cooking at Jongin’s apartment,cuddling at night.

“Dr Do,I just want to inform patients named Park Haneul,he not in ward admitting list.He should be admit yesterday for his surgery this Friday”the nurse says

“Did you call his guardian?”

“Yes but it keeps entering voicemail.”

Kyungsoo thinks for a while.

‘Is Chanyeol okay?’

“Give me the address,I will look for him”

*****************  
‘Am I doing the right thing? Oh God,Kyungsoo you already reach here’

Kyungsoo curses himself as he now standing infront of Park Residence

“Dr Do?” 

Kyungsoo turns,looking at Hana holding a plastic bag in her hand.

“Hana?What are you doing outside alone?”

“Oh,I bought some baby food for Haneul”

“Where’s your dad?”Kyungsoo frowns;What the hell Chanyeol thinking?

“He…”

************  
Kyungsoo enters the house.The house is totally a mess.His eyes focus on Haneul that deep in sleep.

“I put Haneul to sleep so I can buy him food”

Kyungsoo open the fridge and it empty

“Have you eaten,Hana?”

“I’m eating ramen just now.”

“Ramen?”  
Kyungsoo looks at the bin,spots some ramen wrapping;don’t tell me that she is eating these only?

“Where’s your dad,Hana?” Kyungsoo asks 

“There.But daddy say do not enter his room”

********  
Kyungsoo opens the door,

“What the..” the room is messy,there’s clothes everywhere,the broken vase on the corner of the room and there’s Chanyeol lying down like a deadman on the floor.

“Get out Hana,i told you to not enter the room right.HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REPEAT!” 

*PANG*

Chanyeol shocks,patting his cheek that burns with pain.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PARK CHANYEOL !”

“Soo..”

“Go clean yourself then talk to me”

*********  
Kyungsoo cooks doenjang jjigae with stuff that he bought from a nearby market.

“Wahhhh,it looks delicious!! Can I have some?” Hana asks with her bright eyes.

“Sure, let me place it on the table.Can you prepare the table for me?” Kyungsoo says

“Yes,I can!” 

Kyungsoo smiles;She is a strong kid.

Chanyeol walking out from his room,looking fresh 

“Hi Daddy!” 

“Hi” Chanyeol replies,patting Hana’s head.He then looks straight at Kyungsoo.

“Eat first then we talk”

***********  
“Did you realize what you were doing , Chanyeol? You not only harm yourself,you harm your family too.How could you let your 5 years old daughter to buy food for her little brother.She’s still kid for god sake,Chanyeol” 

“I’m useless,Kyungsoo.I’m a bad person.I don’t deserve to be their dad.I don’t even deserve to stay in this world.There’s no reason I needed here.”

“What a nonsense you talking about.Chanyeol,look at me “

Chanyeol, lowering his head,avoided meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze.

Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol’s face near to him.

“Park Chanyeol,the reason why you need this life is out there.Look out there!”Kyungsoo pointed at the kids.

“Remember you told me that Hyomin wants you to take care of the kids?To take care of yourself?Then where are you?Why are you not doing it?”

“I..can't do it Kyungsoo,There’s no one beside me anymore.When I threw you away a long time ago,there was Hyomin.But when she was no longer beside me…..I felt empty..I feel...nothing.”

“Hey...I’m here.I will help you..I will support you..Please Chanyeol...Don’t be like this..The kids need you..”Kyungsoo’s heart is shaking

“why?Why do you help me?”

“Because I need you.Even you throw me away before,even you cheated on me but you still….my friend.I can’t look my friend suffering alone….You threw me away,you neglect Hyomin but Chanyeol..you still got another chance.Look at the kids,they are your kids.

“I...I’m afraid..I….” Chanyeol stutters 

“I’ll help you.”Kyungsoo says,hugging Chanyeol tight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fight

************

Time flies past.Haneul is already done his surgery and he’s recovering fast.Everyday, after working hours,he will spend his time with the kids.Cooking,playing, cleaning the house.

The door is open,showing Chanyeol in a suit.

“Daddy’s back!!” Hana runs to Chanyeol

“Hi baby,how’s your day?” Chanyeol says,placing a ton of kisses on Hana’s cheeks  
“Hehe,daddy..it tickles..Dr Do cooks kimchi spaghetti today.You should try” Hana replies.

Chanyeol walks to the kitchen,found Kyungsoo is washing dishes.

“I’m back.”

“Oh,hi.Have a seat. I cook kimchi spaghetti today.” Kyungsoo says,take a plate and place it on the table.

“I heard that.You still remember” Chanyeol says,placing his suit on the side

“Remember what?” Kyungsoo says while put the spaghetti on the plate 

“My favourite food” Chanyeol says,taking a spoonful of his favourite food.

Kyungsoo just stunned.His heart beating fast.

*************  
“I don’t know what to say to him,Jongin” Baekhyun says

“He just helping Chanyeol to regain himself back.I think he doing his job as friend” Jongin says

Jongin keep himself calm everytime Kyungsoo cancel their plan for Chanyeol.When they spend time together,Kyungsoo always fall into sleep as he tired with his workload too.Jongin just don’t have any guts to say anything to Kyungsoo.But he somehow can sense that..Kyungsoo..he slowly falling back to Chanyeol.

“But you need to do something Jongin.You will get married next years.He need to be aware that he’s someone's fiance.” Sehun says

“Okay,let me talk to him.That midget need to brainwash by me” Baekhyun says 

“Heyy, that midget is my fiance.Don't worry,I will talk to him” 

**********  
Jongin takes off his shoes,dragging himself to the couch.Today is a busy day.There’s a lot of stuff he needs to sign,the meetings.His head is totally full.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks,

“Totally exhausted.” Jongin says,covering his eyes with his arm.He then feels a soft touch on his lips,makes him get up.

“What is that?”

“I..I’m sorry...I just….feel want to kiss you..Well, it’s been a while….we...don’t…...uhmm”

Kyungsoo paused as his lips already being snatched by Jongin.Jongin kiss him passionately and slowly.Jongin move his hand,pulling Kyungsoo closer to himself.Kyungsoo moans in the kiss.Jongin slowly bring Kyungsoo down on the couch,taking off his clothes.Kyungsoo brings Jongin into a kiss.Jongin smirks as he know Kyungsoo love to kiss.As they falling deep in their love session.

*ring*

Jongin kept kissing over Kyungsoo's neck,move to his curved body.

“Ahhh….Jongin..wait..the phone..”

Jongin ignores it,continues to licks Kyungsoo like ice cream..

Kyungsoo tried his best to grab his phone to look at the screen.

*Chanyeol*

“wait..Jongin..Chanyeol is calling” 

Jongin frowns

“So what if he’s calling?” Jongin replies,placing a bite on Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Ahhhh...Jongin..maybe it's an emergency..”

Kyungsoo focuses on the message that just comes in.

“Soo,sorry for disturbing your night.But Haneul is having fever right now.What should I do?”

Kyungsoo jolts up,making Jongin stop.

“What’s wrong?”

“Haneul is sick,I need to go to Chanyeol’s”

“Can you just told him what to do.It’s already late”

“But he doesn't know anything.He is still learning. He needs me.It doesn't take a long time” Kyungsoo says,fixing his shirt.

“If I say I need you right now?” Jongin says in low voice 

“Baby...I ..” Kyungsoo feel guilty   
“So you don’t need me.Fine” Jongin says,walking straight into his room and slamming the door.


	18. Chapter 18

*******  
“You need to always checking his temperature out,and place a cool towel over his head.I’m sorry I can't go to your house” Kyungsoo says,

“It’s alright.Plus,it’s too late already.Sorry for disturbing you.” Chanyeol on the phone replies.

Kyungsoo ends the call and stares at Jongin’s door.They have been together for months but that’s the first time they got into a fight.But,Jongin is right.He might be overreacting with Chanyeol where he supposedly spend more time with Jongin.

‘What have you done,Kyungsoo’

*********  
Jongin turns off the shower.He swipes his wet hair up,staring at his own reflection.

‘Is it wrong if I become more greedy now?’

His love towards Kyungsoo is genuine.He grabs the towel,drying his hair.As he goes out from the bathroom,he sees Kyungsoo in pyjamas,hugging his pillow.He continues to change into his pyjamas.

“Why are you here?” Jongin breaks the silence.He sits on the edge of the bed,placing his phone on the side table.

“Can I sleep with you?” Kyungsoo slowly talks.

Jongin taps his hand on the empty space on the bed.He then tugs himself in the bed,not looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites his lip,thinking how to make Jongin cool down.He then joins Jongin on the bed,carefully hugging Jongin from behind.

Guilty filled in Kyungsoo’s air.He shouldn't do like that to Jongin before.Jongin is his priority now.He supposedly give his commitment into their relationship but Kyungsoo,he choose to help Chanyeol more.He aware that he did wrong.His eyes starts to brim with tears 

‘Why do you always make people mad at you?Do Kyungsoo.Did you want Jongin to leave you like Chanyeol did?’ Kyungsoo curses himself  
“Stop cursing yourself and just get into sleep” 

Kyungsoo then looks up,seeing Jongin is facing him with closed eyes.

“I...I’m..”

“Just sleep,Kyungsoo.Please.I’m tired..”

Kyungsoo’s eyes become more teary

“I’m not tired with you.I’m tired with the works.Good night,love” Jongin saysa,placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

**********  
Kyungsoo wakes up without Jongin on the side.He jolts up,looking for Jongin.

“Soo?”

Kyungsoo turns and sees Jongin complete in suit.He then walks towards Jongin and hugs him tight. 

“I thought you left me”

“Haha, I left you for take bath only”

“I’m sorry.I shouldn't do like that yesterday.I should give you more attention.I’m sorry”

“It’s okay,baby.I’m no longer mad at you.But,don’t do that again okay? I’m quite touchy person and you know that” 

“H-how can I pay you back?Kisses? Lunch date?Or you want to continue our session last night?" Kyungsoo blurts out 

Jongin smirks,

"Mm that's sound likes a good idea" 

"B-but...it's still early in the morning...and you already suited up…" Kyungsoo gulps as Jongin leans closer to him 

"Why not?" 

"I.." 

Jongin laughs 

"I swear,you are so freaking cute when you flustered like this.I'm just kidding. I've got a meeting today and I'm actually late already.Maybe I'll be late for dinner today." 

" I'll wait for you" Kyungsoo answers 

"Okay then" Jongin smiles,putting on his shoes

*chup*

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo

"It's a goodluck kiss" Kyungsoo says 

"Wahhh,now I think I can continue our last night session" 

"JONGIN!" 

Jongin laughter fills the house.


	19. Regret.

**********

"What with a sudden meet,Chanyeol?" 

"I just want to ask you to take care of my kids" 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows

“For?”

“Do you remember Do Kyungsoo?”

“The egg sandwich guy from highschool?”

“Yeah”

“I think I gonna ask him out” Chanyeol says,smiling looking at the night sky

Jongdae widened his eyes

“You met him? Shit,don’t say that he is the person that is helping you nowadays?”

Chanyeol just nods.

“What the fuck man!”

“What? He comes to me to help and I knew he willingly to help and maybe he still loves me”  
“Maybe?” Jongdae shakes his head

“Do you think there’s a normal person in this world that can forgive you after what you did to him? It’s freaking 10 years ago,Chanyeol.Move on,dude.I think he also already move on”Jongdae pestered

“He might already move on from me.But,I can feel that he falling into me again.I will not waste this second chance”

Jongdae sighs.

“You told me that you finally realized that you have a little bit of feelings on Hyomin?”

Chanyeol was stunned by Jongdae’s words.

“Whatever,just call me later”

************

“So someone was an angel last night,” Baekhyun says as soon as he enters Kyungsoo’s office.

“What do you mean?You want some coffee?”

“Well,you go to Chanyeol’s house,did you? Thank you” Baekyun says,taking a mug of coffee from Kyungsoo’s hand

“H-how you know?” 

“Jongin calls me.”

“He called you?But this morning he acted just fine.He even threw jokes to me.What he’s talking to you?”

“He just asked me to say something.” Baekhyun takes a sip of the coffee.

*flashback*

“Why are you calling me in the middle of night,Jongin? I really want to sleep right now?” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes,Sehun sleeping soundly on his side.

“.........”

Baekhyun frowns,looking at his screen;Why he’s not talking

“Jongin?”  
“Can you say something nice to me?” Jongin asks in low voice

“Is everything fine? Kyungsoo..” Baekhyun stops his words;Of course it is about Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun take a long breath

“Jongin...you are a kind person.Always.Plus,you’re just enough,Kim Jongin” 

There’s still no reply from Jongin.Slightly,Baekhyun can hear sniffling sounds.

“Jongin,are you crying?” 

“No,I’m fine.I’m gonna freshen my body up.Thanks Baek”

*end of flashback*

“He cried?” Kyungsoo gasped;he never see Jongin cry before

“Kyungsoo,I’m sorry if I being rude but you not the only one that being hurt before”

Kyungsoo turns at Baekhyun.

“Jongin lost his partner a long time ago.Just like you,he even took a long time to move on.But that’s his past.Now,he have you and you have him.I’m truly happy when your relationship worked.I got you see you smiling,no more bruise and cuts on your face.But Soo,this time I really gonna say that you better think wisely.Try to defer your feelings.Isn’t just empathy or love? You gotta find the answer before you too late,Kyungsoo.After All,love is timing”

Kyungsoo staring down at the ground.Everything that just comes from Baekhyun is true.He needs to do something.Fast.

*************  
One week later 

“Kyungsoo,are you free tonight?Can we have a drink together?”Chanyeol says as soon as he enters the house.

“Oh I’m sorry I already promised with my friend actually.Maybe next time?” Kyungsoo replies.He already promised with Jongin to have samgyupsal tonight.

“Oh then let me send you home.”

“Oh it’s okay,my friend will pick me up”

“Then let me accompany you downstairs”

Kyungsoo just smiles

“Sure”  
Yet, he didn't know that would be the most regretful moment in his life.

*********   
Jongin is on his way to Chanyeol’s apartment.After that fight,he and Kyungsoo become closer.Kyungsoo becomes more clingy than usual and Jongin loves that.

As he parks his car on the side,he takes his phone to call Kyungsoo but he drops his phone as he sees Kyungsoo is kissing with another guy.and the guy is Chanyeol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too late.

**********  
*PANG*

Chanyeol places his hand on his cheek.That’s really a powerful slap from a tiny person like Kyungsoo.

“What the fuck are you doing?Why did you kiss me?” Kyungsoo attacks

“I thought you..like it?”

“What the fuck you talking about?” Kyungsoo flares in anger 

“I thought you still liked me.So, I'm gonna ask you out and just like old days,I kissed you before asking you out.”

Kyungsoo rubs his lip as he just kissed something disgusting.

“It’s freakin '10 years ago,silly. I already moved on”

“Don’t deny your heart,Kyungsoo.I can see in your eyes.There’s love” Chanyeol says,leaning closer to Kyungsoo.

Once again,Kyungsoo slaps Chanyeol harder

“For goodness sake,you just misunderstanding.I just help you on behalf of Hyomin.Not more than that.Plus, for your information.I got a fiance already.We gotta marry next year.So,excuse me” Kyungsoo says,turn his back and walk away.  
*******  
Next day

“Dr Do, next patient’s guardian is already here”

“Okay let him in”

Kyungsoo see the name;Park Haneul

Last night's memory is still lingering in his mind.

“Morning Doc” 

Kyungsoo looks up as it’s not Chanyeol’s voice

“Jongdae?”

“Wassup,long time no see”

“Hi,have a seat”

Jongdae takes a seat,with Haneul in his arms.

“Where….” 

“Chanyeol can’t face you after what he did to you last night.So here I am”Jongdae replies

“O-ohh”   
********  
“That’s all,Haneul-ah we meet again later okay~” Kyungsoo says to Haneul.

“See you next time,Jongdae”

“You too”

“Btw,Kyungsoo.Can I advise you something?”

“Yeah sure”

“Don’t return to the person that make yourself full with regret” 

Kyungsoo stunned

“The point is Chanyeol is not a person that deserves a second chance.Even he is my friend but in this case, I surrender to be his one.Make your past 10 years worthy,Kyungsoo.” Jongdae says before he leaves the room.

**********   
Kyungsoo took off his shoes,found Jongin was waiting for him on the couch.

“Hi babe! How’s your work today? Is it okay?” Kyungsoo says,placing his bag on the chair.  
As he was not getting any reply from Jongin,he sat down beside Jongin.

“Hey,I'm talking to you~” Kyungsoo says,hugging Jongin from the side.

“I got something to say” 

With that,Kyungsoo know that’s he already too late


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong

“W-what is it?” Kyungsoo feels nervous as Jongin showing his blank expression

“I saw you kissed with that Chanyeol guy last night”

Kyungsoo’s heart dropped when he heard that.He quickly fell to his knees,grabbing Jongin’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry.It’s misunderstanding.I pushed him away after that.I even slapped him twice.I don't have any feeling on him.I only love you Jongin” 

Jongin looked straight at Kyungsoo,placing his warm hands over Kyungsoo’s small face.

“You might deny it by your mouth,but you can’t deny it by your eyes,Kyungsoo” Jongin says,slowly letting go of his grip.

“I….no...you’re wrong...I ….” Kyungsoo stutters

Jongin just smiles,looking at Kyungsoo

“Confused?” 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin.

“Don’t leave me,Jongin...I need you….I need you..don't’... Give me some time...I can figure this...” Kyungsoo breaks into tears.

“That’s the thing I gonna do”

“Do what?” 

“Give you time.Do Kyungsoo,I will let you go now.I….” Jongin stucks on his own words.Tears brimming on his eyes

“NO!!!!” Kyungsoo hugged Jongin tight.

“You promise me.You promise that you always stay beside me,support me.So,no...you can’t leave me”

“I’m not going anywhere.I just give you space and time for you you think.I also need time to think too.I don't want the knot that we tied during our engagement as the obstacles.About the marriage,don’t worry I can discuss with our parents.”

“Why did you do this?I love you,Isn't it enough?” Kyungsoo says

“You need to love yourself before you love others,Soo”

“Listen here,I saw you struggling to get a grip on yourself for the past few months and you succeed.But without you knowing,Chanyeol is back.He became a distraction in your healing process.Right now ..” Jongin take Kyungsoo’s hand and place on Kyungsoo’s chest

“Your mind and your heart is fighting over.Confused,anger,empathy.So take as long as you want to find the real Do Kyungsoo back.I know you can do it”

“But I still need you.How supposed I can go through if you are not here.You’re here before..I need you Jongin-ah” Kyungsoo cry,on Jongin’s chest.

“I believe you don’t need me at all,So.Even you need someone,you have Baekhyun and Sehun.I need you to find the light in your darkness by yourself.Look at me,babe”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin.

“True love never hurts you.Someone who doesn’t know how to love you hurt you.It’s a different thing,babe” Jongin says,tears slowly falling on his cheeks.

“You're stronger than you think you are,Kyungsoo.”Jongin adds

“I don’t know how long it takes,but I will wait for you.Then I will say to you- “ Jongin placed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s right eyes followed with the left one.

“You perfectly fine without the person that you thought you needed” 

Until then,you need to take care of you.Don’t get wasted like before.You promised with me.If...If ….we’re meant to be together…”

“I will wait for you...This time I ...will…... run…. to you” Kyungsoo says 

Tears flowing fast from Jongin as Kyungsoo finishes his words.

Jongin leans closer and places his lip on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I love you Do Kyungsoo” Jongin slowly pull himself away,

With energy that was left in his body,he walked away to the door slowly opened it and closed it back.Jongin slowly falling down,leaned his back on the door.  
‘It hurts so much...help me…’ Jongin cries,taking out his phone 

“Hi Jongin,what do you want?” Baekhyun answers 

“My apartment now,the password is Kyungsoo’s birthday.” Jongin says

“Hey..what are you talking about ? Jongin?What’s wrong..Why are you crying? KIM JONGIN,TALK TO ME” Baekhyun screams

Jongin hangs up the call.He gets up and looks at the door.

“Annyeong Do Kyungsoo”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found.

****************  
A month later   
“Are you sure you're gonna go there alone? I can accompany you there.Let me talk to my brother first” Sehun says as his brother is president of the hospital.

Kyungsoo smiles

“It’s okay.I’m fine.I can go by myself” 

“But,Soo-” Baekhyun says.The memory of Kyungsoo crying as he and Sehun reach Jongin’s apartment haunted him

“Seriously,I’m fine.Why you act like I’m gonna for a war.It just for therapy and it just for one years.Sehun, I think Baekhyun is in love with me” Kyungsoo says 

“Erm, I don’t care, he always you’re number one in his heart but I’m still on the top so no worries”

Kyungsoo laugh

“So,your flight is tomorrow?” Sehun asks

“Yeah,but I need to meet someone before that.I need to settle everything up”

“Did...you want me to tell Jongin?” Sehun carefully asks.Baekhyun nudges him down

“Why are you mentioning Jongin right now?” Baekhyun whispers to Sehun 

Kyungsoo smiles,taking out a photo of him and Jongin.

“It’s okay.I can do it. I’m strong” 

*************  
Kyungsoo enters the restaurant,and finds Chanyeol is waving at him.  
“Hi”  
“Hi” Chanyeol awkwardly reply 

“Let’s order first” 

“Sure “

After they finish their meal, Kyungsoo starts to speak about the reason why he’s meeting Chanyeol today.

“Look,Chanyeol..”

“I’m Sorry.I’m totally sorry.I...I shouldn't disrespect you like that.After all the things I did on you,I ….should not coming back to your life.I don’ know that you got someone back there and I’m sorry if I’m the reason you called off your marriage.”

“Take a breath,Chanyeol.It’s not your fault my marriage being called off.It is because of me.And I accept your apology.Btw,how’s your kids?” Kyungsoo says

“Ohh they are okay.Hana is going to school next year and Haneul also a big eater nowadays.I need to control him down” Chanyeol sighs

Kyungsoo just laughs

“How are you?Are you..okay?”

“I’m fine.Still struggling with myself..But I’m fine.” 

“Did..the Jongin guy treat you well back then?” Chanyeol carefully asks 

“He...he's like a fallen angel to me.He...just too kind for me actually.But after that night, I just realize something.The feelings that I have towards you it just an empathy.There’s no love at all.All the past memory makes me confused that time.”

“Early this week I just realized...that I don’t need to look for someone that will fix everything for me,but I need to look at someone that will stay with me while I fix myself and motivate me.”

Chanyeol stunned with Kyungsoo’s words;He really changed now.

Before saying goodbye,Chanyeol calls for Kyungsoo for the last time.

“Kyungsoo...the better days will come” 

Kyungsoo smiles and nod 

2 years after

“Kyungsoo-ah,I feel so nervous like I want to die.Is this normal when people are gonna get married?” Baekhyun mumbles as he keep fixing his white tuxedo 

“I don’t know.I’m not married yet,silly.How do I know?” Kyungsoo laughs

“I need Sehun to calm me down” Baekhyun says, walking to the door,not until him being blocked with his mom

“No.You can’t meet him yet.”

“AAAAAA OMMMAAAAAA” Baekhyun whines

“Oh my goodness,Byun Baekhyun,you will marry your love for the upcoming 5 minutes.Can you not act like a 5 yrs kid? Kyungsoo, please take care this child for awhile” Mrs Byun says

“Sure,aunty”

“Finally,I got to see you and Sehun marry.I thought you were gonna work forever.”

“Hey!!”

“But, I’m more happy to see you here.Look at you! You’re perfectly fine alone and I’m proud with you,Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says,

“I’m proud with myself too.So,please don’t cry.I afraid Sehun don't recognize you when you on the altar”

“YAAAAA” 

************

“Both of you can kiss now” 

Kyungsoo smiles,clapping his hands loud.He feels very happy for Baekhyun and Sehun.Their love is strong and big,Their love story is simple yet beautiful.

The ceremony continues with a small feast.Baekhyun and Sehun are cutting their wedding cakes right now.Not at Baekhyun that ordered a wedding cake as tall as him and now he is struggling to cut it.Sehun needs to lift him up and cut it together.

Kyungsoo just laughs,walking to find some food.As he was walking, he heard someone calling for him.

“Do Kyungsoo” 

Kyungsoo smiles,he turns and smiling 

“Hi” 

*****THE END *******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,thanks for reading.This is my first time writing angsty fic like this.I hope you guys enjoyed it !!


End file.
